The Flash
The Flash ist eine US-amerikanische Science-Fiction-Action-Fernsehserie, die auf der Comicfigur Flash basiert. Sie ist ein Spin-Off der Fernsehserie Arrow. Produziert wird die Serie seit 2014 von Warner Bros. Television und Berlanti Television für den Sender The CW. Die Serie handelt von Barry Allen, einem Forensiker bei der Polizei von Central City, der durch einen Unfall Superkräfte erlangt und dadurch der schnellste Mann der Welt wird. Die Erstausstrahlung in den Vereinigten Staaten begann am 7. Oktober 2014. Im deutschsprachigen Raum soll die Ausstrahlung ab dem 29. Januar 2015 bei ProSieben Fun stattfinden. März 2016 erfolgte die Verlängerung für eine dritte Staffel. Handlung Staffel 1 Im Jahr 2000 hat der damals 11-jährige Barry mit angesehen wie seine Mutter von einer übernatürlichen Erscheinung getötet wurde, die ihn damals auch aus dem Haus geschafft hatte. Barrys Vater Henry wurde daraufhin verhaftet. Barrys Aussage wurde damals kein Glauben geschenkt und er kam in die Familie von Detective Joe West als Pflegekind. 14 Jahre später arbeitet Barry als forensischer Ermittler bei der Polizei von Central City und sucht nach dem wahren Mörder seiner Mutter. Kurz nachdem er aus Starling City zurückgekehrt ist, wird er jedoch von einem Blitz getroffen, der durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers der S.T.A.R. Labs entstanden ist. Barry fällt ins Koma und erwacht neun Monate später mit Superkräften wieder. Barry ist nun in der Lage sich blitzschnell fortzubewegen, verfügt über sehr schnelle Wundheilung und einige andere Fähigkeiten die sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickeln. Der begeisterte Barry fängt mit Hilfe der S.T.A.R.-Labs-Mitarbeiter Cisco Ramon und Dr. Caitlin Snow, die bei der Explosion ihren Verlobten Ronnie verloren hat, an als Superheld zu agieren und andere Menschen zu fangen, die bei der Explosion ebenfalls unterschiedliche, übermenschliche Fähigkeiten bekamen (Metawesen). Dr. Harrison Wells, der Eigentümer und Leiter der S.T.A.R. Labs wird zu seinem Mentor. Einige dieser Metawesen werden in den zum Spezialgefängnis umgebauten Überresten des Teilchenbeschleunigers eingesperrt. Barrys Pflegevater Joe, zu dem er ein sehr gutes und inniges Verhältnis hat, ist anfangs nicht begeistert von seinen 'Heldentaten', wird jedoch später ebenfalls ein wichtiger Verbündeter für das Team. Iris, Joes Tochter und Barrys beste Freundin, ist begeistert vom 'Roten Blitz' und fängt an einen Blog über diesen zu schreiben. Barry, der seit Jahren in sie verliebt ist, versucht mehrfach erfolglos sie zum Aufhören zu bewegen, um sie (und ihn) zu schützen. Ihre Begeisterung für den Flash sorgt auch für Spannungen mit ihrem Freund Eddie Thawne (Joes Partner), mit dem sie seit Barrys Unfall zusammen ist. Felicity Smoak (aus der Serie Arrow), kommt mehrmals in die Stadt und unterstützt das Team auch im Kampf gegen den Fiesling Leonard Snart, alias Captain Cold, der zu Barrys skrupellosestem und zu einem der gefährlichsten Gegner wird. Nach und nach entwickelt Joe Misstrauen gegenüber Wells und nimmt Ermittlungen auf. Bereits zu Beginn wird klar, dass Wells nicht, wie zunächst gezeigt, auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen ist und etwas verbirgt. Er findet heraus, dass die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers von Wells geplant war, damit Barry seine Fähigkeiten erhält. Es wird auch klar, dass Wells der 'Mann im gelben Anzug' ist, der damals Barrys Mutter ermordet hat. Das Team kommt Wells auf die Spur und findet dessen Geheimzimmer mit dem gelben Anzug und dem Supercomputer Gideon, der laut eigener Aussage eine Entwicklung Barrys ist. Zeitgleich wird klar, dass Wells das ganze Team die ganze Zeit ausspioniert hatte und so von den Ermittlungen gegen ihn die ganze Zeit Bescheid wusste. So lässt er den mutierten Supergorilla Grodd auf die Stadt los und reaktiviert den Teilchenbeschleuniger. Es kommt heraus, dass Wells in Wahrheit Eobard Thawne heißt und aus der Zukunft stammt. Er war in die Vergangenheit gereist, um den jungen Barry zu töten, damit Flash niemals existiert. Dieser wurde jedoch von Barrys zukünftigem Ich gerettet, woraufhin Eobard aus Frust Barrys Mutter tötete. Bei diesem Einsatz büßte er jedoch einen Großteil seiner Kräfte ein und blieb im Jahr 2000 gefangen, woraufhin er den echten Harrison Wells und dessen Frau tötete und dessen Gestalt und Identität annahm, um den Teilchenbeschleuniger (der laut seiner Aussage im Jahr 2020 fertig werden sollte und Barry erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine Kräfte bekommen hätte) früher fertigzustellen, damit ihn Barry in seine Zeit zurückbringen kann. Barry kann mit Hilfe von Oliver Queen, als Al-Sahim, und Caitlins Verlobtem Ronnie, der mit dem Wissenschaftler Prof. Martin Stein zum Metawesen Firestorm verschmolzen ist, Thawne aufhalten und ihn einsperren. Thawne enthüllt, dass er ein Nachfahre von Iris Freund Eddie ist und macht Barry ein Angebot. Der Teilchenbeschleuniger dient als Zeitmaschine. Wenn Barry Thawne freilässt und in seine Zeit zurückkehren lässt, lässt er Barry in die Vergangenheit, um seine Mutter zu retten. Barry nimmt das Angebot an, obwohl er damit verhindern würde, dass er jemals zu Flash wird und auch den Ablauf der Zeit stark verändern könnte. In der Vergangenheit kommt Barry gerade an, als Thawne und sein zukünftiges Ich kämpfen und seine Mutter erstochen wird. Der Zukunfts-Barry warnt sein jüngeres Ich davor, seine Mutter zu retten, da dies den Lauf der Zeit viel zu schwer beeinflussen würde. Barry verabschiedet sich daraufhin richtig von seiner Mutter, bevor sie ihren Verletzungen erliegt. Zurück in der Gegenwart will Barry nun Thawne aufhalten, bevor er wieder in die Zukunft gelangt. Während des Kampfes erschießt sich Eddie, damit Eobard Thawne niemals geboren wird. Daraufhin verwandelt dieser sich in sein richtiges Ich zurück und löst sich auf, während Eddie stirbt. Zeitgleich wird durch die Zeit-Anomalie und den reaktivierten Teilchenbeschleuniger ein schwarzes Loch über der Stadt erzeugt, welches droht, diese zu vernichten. Die Staffel endet damit, dass Barry versucht, das Loch mithilfe seiner Geschwindigkeit wieder zu schließen. Produktion Entstehungsgeschichte Im Juli 2013 wurden Greg Berlanti und Andrew Kreisberg damit beauftragt, eine Serie um den Superhelden The Flash, den schnellsten Mann der Welt, zu entwickeln. Ursprünglich sollte die Figur Barry Allen im Laufe der zweiten Staffel von Arrow als wiederkehrender Gastdarsteller eingeführt werden und im späteren Verlauf der Staffel in einem geplanten Backdoor-Pilot auftreten. Diese Pläne wurden später verworfen, um eine normale Pilotfolge zu produzieren. Die Figur Barry Allen trat somit in der achten und neunten Episode der zweiten Staffel von Arrow auf. Die Dreharbeiten zur Pilotfolge fanden im März 2014 in Vancouver, Kanada, statt. Am 8. Mai 2014 gab der Sender The CW die Serie in Auftrag. Noch vor Ausstrahlung der ersten Folge gab der Sender weitere Drehbücher in Auftrag. Am 21. Oktober 2014 bestellte der Sender eine volle Staffel mit insgesamt 23 Episoden. Im Januar 2015 wurde die Serie um eine zweite Staffel verlängert. Im März 2016 erfolgte die Verlängerung für eine dritte Staffel. Crossover Schon früh gaben die Produzenten bekannt, dass es zwischen The Flash und Arrow Crossover geben wird. So ist beispielsweise Stephen Amell in der Pilotfolge zu sehen. Es gab bisher drei Crossover, die in der ersten Staffel von The Flash (Folgen 1, 8 und 22) bzw. der dritten Staffel von Arrow (Folgen 1, 8 und 23) stattfanden. Casting Die Hauptrolle des Barry Allen erhielt im September 2013 Grant Gustin. Im Februar 2014 stießen Candice Patton und Carlos Valdes zur Serie hinzu. Im weiteren Verlauf des Monats wurden die Verpflichtungen von Tom Cavanagh, Rick Cosnett und Danielle Panabaker bekannt. Mitte Februar wurde John Wesley Shipp, der Hauptdarsteller der 1990 auf CBS ausgestrahlten Fernsehserie Flash - Der Rote Blitz, für eine Nebenrolle verpflichtet. Weitere Nebenrollen gingen an Robbie Amell, Wentworth Miller, Dominic Purcell und Greg Finley. Amanda Pays, die genauso wie Shipp in der Originalserie mitspielte, wird erneut die Rolle der Dr. Tina McGee verkörpern. Mark Hamill, der ebenfalls in der Originalserie mitspielte, übernimmt erneut die Rolle des Tricksters. Besetzung Die Synchronisation entsteht unter der Dialogregie von Pierre Peters-Arnolds nach den Dialogbüchern von Patrick Baehrdurch die Synchronfirma Cinephon Synchron GmbH in Berlin Hauptbesetzung Nebenbesetzung Gaststars aus Arrow Ausstrahlung ; Vereinigte Staaten Die Ausstrahlung der Serie begann am 7. Oktober auf The CW und wurde von 4,83 Millionen Zuschauern verfolgt, was der erfolgreichste Serienstart einer Serie seit dem Start von Vampire Diaries im Jahr 2009 für den Sender war. ; Deutschland Die Ausstrahlung der Serie in Deutschland sendet der Bezahlfernsehsender ProSieben Fun seit dem 29. Januar 2015. Seit dem 10. Februar 2015 ist die Free-TV-Premiere bei ProSieben zu sehen. Die ersten beiden Episoden erreichten bei ProSieben 2,34 Millionen Zuschauer (20,4 Prozent) der werberelevanten Zielgruppe und 3,36 Millionen Zuschauer (10,3 Prozent) des Gesamtpublikums. Spin-off DC’s Legends of Tomorrow .Anfang Mai 2015 bestellte der Sender ein weiteres Spin-off mit dem Titel DC’s Legends of Tomorrow, in dem Figuren der Serien Arrow und The Flash im Mittelpunkt stehen werden. Die Hauptrollen spielen Wentworth Miller als Leonard Snart (Captain Cold), Brandon Routh als Ray Palmer (The Atom), Dominic Purcell als Mick Rory (Heat Wave), Victor Garber als''Dr. Martin Stein (Firestorm), Ciara Renee als ''Kendra Saunders (Hawkgirl) und Franz Drameh als Jefferson Jackson. Des Weiteren wird Caity Lotz ebenfalls eine Hauptrolle verkörpern. Sie wird als White Canary auftreten. Es wird sowohl Crossover-Episoden mit Arrow als auch mit The Flash gebeN: Episodenliste : Hauptartikel: Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 : :# Die Geschichte dieser Episode wird in der Folge Blitzschnell (3x08) der Serie Arrow fortgesetzt. :# Die Geschichte dieser Episode wird in der Folge Legenden der Vergangenheit (4x08) der Serie Arrow fortgesetzt. Trivia In Folge 17, Die Rückkehr des Tricksters, spielt Mark Hamill die Rolle des Tricksters. In einer Szene sagt dieser zu seinem jungen Komplizen: „Ich bin dein Vater“, eine humorvolle Anspielung auf eine berühmte Szene aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück in der Mark Hamill, in der Rolle des Luke Skywalkers, ebendiese Worte von Darth Vader zu hören bekommen musste. Galerie thumb|right|335px Datei:Staffel_Eins.png Weblinks * * Offizielle Website von The CW (englisch) Kategorie:Inhalt